fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lissa Evangelos
Summary Lissa "Evan" Evangelos is a supporting character of Astiria. She is a former student of the Blue Pegasus Guild, nearly imprisoned when her magic went out of control and killed a classmate. Evan practices the Dragon Sage branch of magic, combining magic attacks with spear mastery. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 8-A, Likely 7-B, Likely Higher | 7-A Name: '''Lissa Evangelos '''Origin: Astiria (Verse) Gender: Female Age: 10 (End of Part I), 20 (End of Part II), 29 (End of Part III) ''' '''Classification: '''Guild Member, Protagonist, Mage '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a Spear, Magic (Having grown up in the Blue Pegasus Academy, Evan is a very skilled magus for her age), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefields (Projects a powerful magic barrier around herself in combat for the sake of physical and magical protection), Can use magic to Bind opponents and restrict their power, and Magnify objects, Time Manipulation (Her Astrologia allows her to control the flow of time, speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it, and moving it back and forth), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (though she claims it isn't her strong suit, she was able to keep a large group away from a fight in the same building) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-City Block level '(Should be comparable to six-tailed Zephyr), Likely '''City Level '''or higher (Should be superior to Alana at this point) Can ignore durability with Time Magic | 'Mountain Level+ '(Damaged lief's Servants, who have feats of such magnitude) 'Speed: ' '''Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Zephyr, fought evenly with Parcival and Jin) | Massively Hypersonic Durability: Unknown, At least Multi-City Block level With Magic Shields (Tanked a blast from Jin) | Mountain Level+ with magic shields (Survived hits from Lief's Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown '(Has never been shown to tire, but likely isn't physically trained like Zephyr) 'Intelligence: Gifted. 'Being a prodigy student at Blue Pegasus, Evan is naturally gifted in the world of magic, even awakening her Astrologia (And a very powerful one at that) by the age of ten. 'Range: Hundreds of Meters '''with Magic '''Weaknesses: '''Limited Supply of Mana. When young, could lose control of her powers, '''Standard Equipment: '''A wide variety of Spellbooks and Magical Paraphernalia. * '''Gungnir II: '''Evan's Conduit of Choice, a spear heated with Faerie Fire and named after the first dragoon's weapon. The spear is shaped like a diamond, but there is a crescent-shaped attachment on each side that allows for more efficient sweeping maneuvers. Though it appears to be simple metal, the blade is covered in tiny barbs, invisible to the human eye, which increase the potency of wounds. As a conduit, Evan uses it to focus her magic, and can Also use it as a melee weapon, which she is surprisingly skilled with despite her age. * '''Thaumic Goggles: '''Goggles created through Thaumaturgy. They allow Evan to see the flow of Spirit energy, even Black Spirit energy, a type usually imperceptible to mana-sensing abilities. * '''Amulet of the Hungry: '''An amulet made of Abyssal Iron, with a crystal of Black Magicite in it. Black Magicite is the solid form of Black Mana, which is mana that has been depleted of energy. While normally harmful to living things, Magicite lacks these effects, and the Amulet itself absorbs magic from the environment to add to Lissa's own Stores. '''Key: Purge Arc | Winter Arc Notable attacks and Techniques Dragon Sage Arts: '''As a Dragon Sage in Training, Evan combines Magic with Spear Arts. She thus knows various martial techniques, as well as techniques that combine Physical and magical arts. * '''Trident Buster: Evan launches an enemy into the air, creating orbs of the elements between them and herself. She then throws her spear through the orbs to hit the foe with elemental attacks. * Dragon Leap: '''Simply, Evan leaps into the air and comes down with her spear. it's one of the most basic techniques a Dragoon can learn. * '''Fire Breath: '''Evan focuses mana into her mouth, then breathes it out through a glyph over her mouth, causing it to take the form of a stream of fire. The more mana Evan uses, the larger and hotter the flame is. * '''Ice Breath: '''Evan focuses mana into her mouth, then breathes it out through a glyph over her mouth, causing it to take the form of a stream of frost. The more mana Evan uses, the larger and colder the ice is. '''Sorcery: '''The art of using one's Spirit Energy and Mana to perform miraculous feats of the elements. Evan is a prodigy mage, even without spellbooks, and can use most spells from memory. Evan performs a more free-flowing variation of Glyph magic than Alana's more rigid, strategic combat style, preferring to simply use glyphs as a means to enhance her normal elemental spells. * '''Evocation ** Flame ball: '''It's a fireball. not much else to say. ** '''Faerie Fire: '''A special type of flame that Evan can summon. It allows for more delicate alterations to objects when forging, especially metals. ** '''Revolving Frost: '''Evan forms two orbs of Ice from a glyph on her hand, shooting them in a revolving pattern at their foe. On impact, they burst, encasing their target in ice. ** '''Thunder Pulse: '''Evan electrocutes the nearest object to her, causing it to channel electricity to whatever it's touching. Good against armored foes. ** '''Frost Bolt: '''Evan combines the elements of ice and lightning. By shooting out a storm of snowflakes, she then shoots a spray of lightning that the snowflakes conduct. This creates a field of electricity as the lightning jumps from snowflake to snowflake. ** '''Elemental Orbs: '''Evan summons small orbs of various elements, which she uses for Trident Buster. ** '''Binds of Hecate: '''Evan creates a series of glyphs around an opponent, ropes of light mana shooting out and entangling the foe. Evan claims this spell can even Restrain a dragon. ** '''Magnifier: '''Evan forms a ring of magic above an object, that can be used like a microscope. * '''Abjuration ** Dragonhide: '''A skintight shield that Evan keeps up during combat, increasing her Strength, Speed and Durability. ** '''Barriers of the Aegis: '''A spherical golden barrier Lissa can summon around her. * '''Incantations ** Strength of Susanoo: '''A red aura that increases Lissa's strength and speed. '''Astrologia - Time Dial: '''An astrologia is a unique ability that doesn't fall under the elemental chart. It manifests in powerful mages, and is unique to them and them alone. Some mages can develop more than one astrologia. Evan's Astrologia allows her to control time on a Dial. She can move it forward, back, speed it up, slow it down, or stop it. When she first developed it, she accidentally killed a classmate who angered her by aging him into dust instantly. Misc. '''Species: Human Likes: Reading, Magic, Studying, The Cold Dislikes: Active Types Hobbies: Practicing Magic Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Astiria Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users